Unsere eigenen Songs
Handlung Während die Warblers für die Regionals "Misery" von Maroon 5 proben und Kurt Blaine danach ehrlich sagt, dass er sich nicht wie bei den Warblers fühlt, weil dauernd nur Blaine sing, präsentiert Rachel Finn ihren nächsten Versuch eines selbst geschriebenen Songs "Only Child", doch Finn ist immer noch nicht überzeugt, weil ein Lied über ihr Dasein als Einzelkind nur einfache Sorgen zum Ausdruck bringt. Es ist einfach nicht emotional. Quinn beobachtet die beiden und fragt sich, wie Finn auf Rachel stehen kann. Sie will unbedingt Abschlussballkönigin werden und braucht dazu Finn. Kurt stellt bei sich zu Hause erschrocken fest, dass sein Vogel Pavarotti gestorben ist. Er unterbricht eine Versammlung der Warblers um die schreckliche Nachricht zu verkünden und seinen Kummer mit dem Lied "Blackbird" von der Seele zu singen. Blaine realisiert in dem Moment seine Gefühle. Währenddessen teilt Will mit, dass er ein Schreiben von "My Chemical Romance" bekommen hat, die ihnen verbieten "SING" bei den regionals zu singen, daraufhin wird erneut abgestimmt und Rachels Idee, Song selber zu schreiben, akzeptiert. Brittany will mit Santana reden, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie falsch gemacht habe. Santana versucht ihr das erneut zu erklären und meint nur, sie wird einen Song für Sam schreiben, um Brittany zu ärgern. Sue kommt hinzu und macht deutlich, dass sie sehr enttäuscht von den beiden ist. Sie haben Sue betrogen. Aus Rache hat sie die Spinds mit Dreck gefüllt. Die Warblers haben eine Versammlung, in der es darum geht, wer welche Songs sie wählen. Alle wollen, dass Blaine entscheidet, was er singt. Dieser meint aber, dass er nicht alles singen will. Er schlägt vor, ein Duett zu singen. Alle Warblers stimmen zu, doch Blaine macht gleich klar, dass er keine Bewerbungen haben will, sondern mit Kurt singen möchte. Die Warblers stimmen auch dem sofort zu. Quinn versucht mit Finn zu reden und ihm zu erklären, dass sie nach den Regionals wieder beliebt werden könnten. Sie müssten nach der Regionals nur eine ordentliche Beziehung führen. Rachel beobachtet die beiden traurig. Unterdessen erklärt Blaine Kurt, welchen Song aus für sie ausgewählt hat. Kurt freut sich, will aber wissen, warum Blaine unbedingt mit ihm singen will. Blaine erklärt, dass Kurt ihn bei seinem Song so sehr bewegt hat, dass er viel Zeit mit Kurt verbringen will. Er küsst Kurt und dieser erwidert den Kuss. Die Jury für die Regionals wird vorgestellt. Es sind Rod Remington, Tammy Jean Albertson und Mary Constance. Gleich darauf eröffnet Aural Intensity mit "Jesus is a friend of mine" und die Menge ist durchaus begeistert. Jetzt sind die Dalton Warblers dran und Kurt ist sehr nervös hinter der Bühne. Blaine findet das aber liebenswert und spricht ihm Mut zu. Die Dalton Academy Warblers präsentieren ihre beiden Songs "Candles" von Hey Monday und "Raise Your Glass" von P!nk und die Menge ist begeistert. Rachel eröffnet mit ihrer Ballade "Get It Right " und im Publikum ist Kurt beeindruckt, dass sie einen eigenen Song geschrieben haben. Rachel sucht immer wieder den Blick zu Seite, wo Finn steht und sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen kann. Was Quinn besorgt beobachtet. Es folgt der zweite Song "Loser Like Me ". Die Jury berät über die Auftritte bevor sie abstimmen. Als dann die Verkündung des Gewinners ansteht ist die Aufregung bei allen Beteiligten sehr groß. Als direkt verkündet wird, dass die New Directions gewonnen haben, sind die New Directions überglücklich, während die Warblers und besonders Kurt und Blaine traurig und enttäuscht sind. Sue ist unterdessen so wütend, dass sie die Überbringerin der Nachricht niederschlägt. Kurt beerdigt seinen Vogel Pavarotti und ist sehr traurig. Kurt meint, dass er aber auch traurig ist, dass sie die Regionals nicht gewonnen haben. Blaine meint aber, dass sie trotzdem weiter performen können. Außerdem macht Blaine klar, dass sie letztlich gewonnen haben, weil sie zueinander gefunden haben. Songs *'Misery' von Maroon 5. Gesungen von Blaine und den Dalton Academy Warblers . *'Only Child' von Glee. Gesungen von Rachel. *'Blackbird' von The Beatles. Gesungen von Kurt. *'Trouty Mouth' von Glee. Gesungen von Santana. *'Big Ass Heart' von Glee. Gesungen von Puck. *'Hell To The No' von Glee. Gesungen von Mercedes. *'Jesus Is a Friend Of Mine' von Sonseed. Gesungen von Aural Intensity. *'Candles' von Hey Monday. Gesungen von Kurt, Blaine und den Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass' von P!nk. Gesungen von den Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Get It Right' von Glee. Gesungen von Rachel und New Directions Mädchen. *'Loser Like Me' von Glee. Gesungen von New Directions. Gestrichene Songs *'Back In My Arms' ''von Glee. ''Gesungen von Rachel. Gast - & Nebendarsteller Spezielle Gastdarsteller *Kathy Griffin als Tammy Jean Albertson *Loretta Devine als Mary Constance Gastdarsteller * Harry Shum Jr. als Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet als Sam Evans * Darren Criss als Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink als Lauren Zizes * Bill A. Jones als Rod Remington Trivia *In dieser Episode waren 7 selbst geschriebene Songs zu hören. *11.15 Millionen Zuschauer verfolgten diese Folge. *Es ist der Beginn von Kurt und Blaines Beziehung. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2